Integrated circuits (ICs) may be severely damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD) phenomena. An IC may be exposed to ESD from many sources. The major source of ESD exposure to ICs is from the human body, and is known as the Human Body Model (HBM) ESD source. A charge of about 0.6 .mu.C can be induced on a body capacitance of 150 pF, leading to electrostatic potentials of 4 kV or greater. Any contact by a charged human body with a grounded object, such as the pin of an IC, can result in a discharge for about 100 nS with peak currents of several amperes to the IC.
A second source of ESD is from metallic objects, and is known as the machine model (MM) ESD source. The MM ESD source is characterized by a greater capacitance and lower internal resistance than the HBM ESD source. The MM ESD model can result in ESD transients with significantly higher rise times than the HBM ESD source.
A third ESD model is the charged device model (CDM). Unlike the HBM ESD source and the MM ESD source, the CDM ESD source includes situations where the IC itself becomes charged and discharges to ground. Thus, the ESD discharge current flows in the opposite direction in the IC than that of the HBM ESD source and the MM ESD source. CDM pulses also have very fast rise times compared to the HBM ESD source.
The most common protection schemes used in metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) ICs rely on the parasitic bipolar transistor associated with a nMOS device whose drain is connected to the pin to be protected and whose source is tied to ground. The protection level or failure threshold can be set by varying the nMOS device width from the drain to the source under the gate oxide of the nMOS device. Under stress conditions, the dominant current conduction path between the protected pin and ground involves the parasitic bipolar transistor of that nMOS device. This parasitic bipolar transistor operates in the snapback region under pin positive with respect to ground stress events.
The dominant failure mechanism found in then MOS protection device operating as a parasitic bipolar transistor in snapback conditions is the onset of second breakdown. Second breakdown is a phenomenon that induces thermal runaway in the device wherever the reduction of the impact ionization current is offset by the thermal generation of carriers. Second breakdown is initiated in a device under stress as a result of self heating. The peak nMOS device temperature, at which second breakdown is initiated, is known to increase with the stress current level.
Many circuits have been proposed and implemented for protecting ICs from ESD. One method that is used to improve ESD protection for ICs is biasing the substrate of ESD protection circuits on an IC. Such substrate biasing can be effective at improving the response of a multi-finger metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor that is used to conduct an ESD discharge to ground. Nevertheless, substrate biasing can cause the threshold voltages for devices to change from their nominal values, which may affect device operation. In addition, substrate biasing under steady-state conditions causes heat generation and increases power losses. Thus, although substrate biasing has the benefit of increasing the response of ESD protection of multi-finger MOS transistors, the additional problems caused by substrate biasing may limit its effectiveness.